


Who are We to Wonder Where We're Going?

by JustARobin05



Series: My Trans!Molly (Malachi) Universe! [2]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Spike, Bisexual Spike (Epithet Erased), F/M, Fighting, I DON'T THINK THE FIGHTING IS THAT GRAPHIC SOOO, I didn't say it Malachi did, Molly is called Malachi because Malachi is a boy, Other, Punching, RATED T FOR LAUGUAGE AND FIGHTING, Spike is called Alex, Spikes parents are prick's y'all, Trans Giovanni Potage, Trans Male Character, Trans Molly Blyndeff, Trans!Giovanni, trans!molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Spike has one last look around her childhood home before leaving. For good.//Title from Netflix Trip by AJR\\
Relationships: Giovanni Potage & Spike, Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Molly Blyndeff & Spike
Series: My Trans!Molly (Malachi) Universe! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Who are We to Wonder Where We're Going?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!! SO!!
> 
> This is an addition to another fic called "Carry on my Wayward Son,". Basically, it's set in the same universe. You don't need to have read the last one to read this one, but I do suggest it!
> 
> !!This is important, please read!!  
> 1} This is set two years after cannon. "Molly" is four-teen, Giovanni is 21, Spike is also 21, so-on and so-forth.  
> 2} Spike is called Alex in this. She changed her name from Lilith to Alex because her parents are dicks, basically.
> 
> !!Trigger Warnings!!: Fighting, Punching, Abusive Parents, homophobia.

Alex, known as Spike, smiled to her phone as she put it back in her pocket. She was happy that Malachi was finally finding who he was, and honestly, she loved the name that he had picked. It just fit him right.

Her eyes scanned her room, or, what was her room. It was a sorry sight to see it gutted out, void of all personality that it once had, her personality. Although it wasn’t like she had a choice on whether she was leaving or not, her parents hadn’t given much of one.

She sighed. She knew that it wouldn’t be soon that she was at Giovanni’s home, where she would have to explain the situation with Malachi. Walking over to the last box of her belongings (it held mostly electronics and posters that she had collected over the years) and picked it up. It was heavy, sure, but she could handle it.

She faltered a moment. This was the last box. The rest were either at Giovanni’s home or, well, any of the other ex-blasters. Alex had been slowly collecting everything she owned over the past week, sneaking in when she knew her mother was at work and her father out drinking. Each and everyday time she had snuck in through her window, with no other way to get in. They’d already taken her keys.

Setting the box back down she decided that she as going to take one last look around. Quietly, she opened what was her bedroom door and stepped out.

The house was quiet, still. What was her bedroom door opened into the living room, across from it the entrance to the apartment itself. To the left was the open-plan kitchen, her parent's room’s door was in there. She held onto her breath as she walked into the kitchen. It was the afternoon now, so really her father should be out. That didn't really mean that he was. Her eyes scanned the room for a moment. Then tears started to sprout in them.

This was her childhood home. Alex had grown up here, now she was being thrown out because of something she couldn’t control… well, because she was bisexual. Of course, when her parents found out… she sniffled. She didn’t know looking around the apartment would hurt so much.

She bit her lip as she looked back to her parent's door.

Alex remembered many nights that she’d open that door and ask to join them, mostly due to nightmares. Her mother would wrap her arms around her and explain away any dreams that she had while her father would add onto the woman's words. She remembered once having a dream that her parents were going to leave her behind at a play park. Her mother said that she’d never leave her. What a lie that had been.

She found her legs walking towards it, maybe, just maybe, if she opened the door this would all be a dream. She would be a five-year-old again, starting to explain her nightmare while her mother, half asleep, let her in their bed with a soft smile.

When she opened the door the room was void of anybody, only familiar furniture She flicked on the bedroom light and the room never looked so empty. She blinked and a water droplet started falling down her face. And then another. And another.

Her hand came up to her mouth as she walked further into the room.

It was strange. She knew what she was doing was strange but she couldn’t help herself. Alex sat down on their bed for one last time. Just a last goodbye.

Alex’s eyes filtered over the room. A wall hanging showing her hand as a baby imprinted in stone was slowly fading away. It was part of her mothers Epithet, things that reminded the woman of hurt would start to fade. That was the name to it: Fade. Alex knew that the woman wasn’t happy that her daughter didn’t have an Epithet.

She stood up with shaky legs and walked over to the door. She flicked the light back off and walked out into the kitchen.

That’s how she found out that she wasn’t alone.

“What are you doing in there?” her father’s voice came. He was turned away from Alex, although he looked to her for a moment.

“… I just wanted to say goodbye to the place,” she didn’t think that she’d ever sounded so broken.

“Didn’t I tell you not to come back to this place?”

“W-well yeah, but-”

“But? But what Lilith? Don’t you think you’ve hurt us enough?” She took in a deep breath.

Her name wasn’t Lilith any more, it was Alex. Not that he knew, she’d only changed it recently.

“I’ve hurt you? Me? Are you that self-centred that you think that!?” she heaved in a breath of air, he looked shocked for a moment before she continued, “You threw me out of my home for something I can’t control Both of you! You hurt me, not the other way ‘round,”

“How dare you accuse me of-”

“THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!” she screamed, “I CAN’T HELP BEING BISEXU-”

His fist connected with her jaw sooner that she thought it would. Well, she didn’t really think it would at all.

“DON’T SAY THAT WORD!”

She clutched onto her jaw, and with tears in her eyes she looked up to him with a challenging glare. “What? Bisexual?”

Another hit to the jaw was blocked, she pressed onto the pressure point in his wrist and his fist flew open as he let out a small yell.

“You can’t justify yourself. You just hit your child for saying a word. A word that she identifies with.”

“Stop lying-”

“I’m not. You are.” she said, yanking her fathers arm down so he was looking her in the eyes. “You won’t be happy with what you get for this,”

“What is that? A threat?”

“Oh, so you’re not that stupid, thank god!” she chided, before dropping the man's arm from her grasp. “I’m going to get the last box of my stuff and leave. And you’re going to let me.”

“Or what?” he looked scared. That almost made her want to smile and cry at the same time.

“I’m an ex-banzai blaster, dad. I have connections.” To be truthful the only “connection” she had was Giovanni, Malachi and Sylvie but they were strong in a fight.

“Y-you what-”

“A-huh,” she smiled, then she left the shocked man in the kitchen as she wondered into what was her room.

Alex had just parked her car outside of Giovanni’s home, sighing to herself as she got out. She got the box and went up to the door, ringing the doorbell.

She was soon greeted by an incredibly exited Malachi. “Hey, Spike! Boss said that you were coming by-” his smile dropped as soon as she stepped into the house, “What’s that?”.

“Uh- don’t worry about that just yet, Can you take this?” Malachi nodded when Alex handed him the box.

“Should I take it up to Gio’s room?”

“A-huh, tell him I’m just going to get a snack from his kitchen,”

“On it!” Malachi said, before rushing away up the stars.

Alex took a moment before closing the door behind her. She would be living here for a while, that she knew, sleeping either on the couch or in Giovanni’s room. She knew the ex-Banzai Captain wouldn’t mind either way.

She did what she told Malachi she would do, go into Gio’s kitchen and get a snack. She was happy to see some cookies in the pantry, home-baked ones too. Giovanni always had a knack for baking (and cooking, of course). She took the whole Tupperware box out before finally going upstairs.

When Alex walked in she saw the two sat on the floor, Malachi was playing the Sims4 on Boss’ Ps4, she was happy to see them happy.

Then, the pink-haired man looked up to her.

“Jesus-” he scrambled up, “Spi- Alex, what happened?” he turned her head in his hand. She must have a bruise now.

“Uh…” she said, “Nothing?”

“As your Ex-Boss, I command you tell me!” the man said and Alex stifled a laugh at his theatrics.

“Okay, fine,” she sighed then. Her mood had obviously dropped but no one in that room minded, “My uh… dad was there.”

“Oh.” Giovanni blinked for a moment, “Oh shit!” he wrapped his arms around her. “Are you alright?” all she could do was shrug.

“Why are all dads pricks?” Malachi commented, he looked awkward where he was sat on the floor.

“Malachi don’t swear,” Giovanni took his arms away to look at the boy who only stuck his tongue out at him, “Malachi!”

“Come on, I’m fourteen! Plus! I’m a bad guy!”

“I don’t know Boss, that does seem like a good reason,” Alex said, nodding along.

“I’ll allow it- only this time though,”

“Come on, Boss, please,”

“No,” Giovanni was walking back to his spot on the floor.

“Why not?” Malachi asked, just as Alex sat next to what was her boss. She lent her head on his shoulder as she opened the box of cookies. He didn’t seem to mind.

“It- You’re just not allowed, okay?”

“Aw,” he sighed, “Fuck,”

“Malachi-”

Later that night Alex did have to relay the situation but for that moment neither boys in the room asked. That, along with Giovanni’s cookies, was enough to make her smile.


End file.
